The child of Oblivion
by kyobuffcrimxekinma
Summary: Bridge and Sky are pulled into a differnt world and finds out a deadly war is happening. The child of Oblivion is the only hope. Bridge/Sky Slash


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: There is no owning of Power Rangers, only the OC

* * *

Sky and Bridge walked through the park hand in hand. It had been a week since theyd gotten married. Keeping the gathering to only close friends and family. Then taking off for a couple of days in maui. Now back in newtech they had a few more days of leave before it was back to work. It was early in spring with the cherry blossoms blooming. Bridge loved cherry blossoms deeply, they reminded him of something happy. But he couldnt remember what.

" Bridge did you hear me? "

Bridge snapped from his thoughts and turned to his lover " Sorry Sky, what did you say "

The red ranger chuckled " I said what do you think about us getting a place of our own now were married. Mr. Tate "

Bridge chuckled " That sounds excellent. Mr, Tate " when Sky had proposed to him Bridge immediately voiced his desire to shed the name Carson for Tate. He despiced it for the fakeness of it. Since there was no Carson family.

Suddenly Bridge felt a large mass of energy gathering. The space around them seemed to rip open. A gaping black hole staring at them. Both immediately went into a defensive position. Sky tried to contact base on his morpher but it seemed to be jammed and wouldnt work. Bridge tugged at Skys arm, pointing. A large red head poked out of the vortex. Soon the rest of it lumbered out. Towering over the two rangers. It had two sets of massive arms with large evil looking claws. It's lower body as big as the rest of it. Bridges eyes widened in shock.

" It's an oni, ogre! "

The oni roared making the whole park shake. Sky raised his morpher up.

" Ready babe? "

Bridge mimicked him nodding " Ready. SPD emergency! "

There morphers buzzed and exploded.

" What the fuck? " Sky exclaimed. Nothing like that had ever happened before. Bridge took his gloves off and was immediately assaulted by a massive wave of energy. He falls to his knees clutching his head as pain blossoms through his whole body.

The oni cocked it's fist back and aimed a punch towards Bridges immobile form. Sky leaped towards his husband waving his arms in a quick circular motion. The oni's fist smashed against Sky's shield so hard that it made him buckle but still he held on. Bridge was now writhing on the ground. Images were flashing through his mind, faster and faster.

Blood was starting to run down from Sky's nose as he tried to maintain his shield. With one last punch the barrier shattered. and Sky was knocked back. The Oni grabbed Bridge and dragged him through the hole. Sky staggered to his feet and gave chase. He threw himself in just on the heels of the portal closing.

Sky hit solid ground hard. He gasped for breath, his vision blurry. He rolled onto his stomache and lurhched up. His vision coming into focus and what he saw was not good. The Oni was standing a little way's away Bridge still in it's grip, but now the beast was holding his lover over it's gaping mouth.

" NOOOO!! " Sky scream breaking into a run, but before he go any closer the Bridge was suddenly laying on the ground along with the Oni's severed arm. Sky blinked as two figures eaped over the creature. One was a man who looked to be around 18, his skin was white creamy, his hair was short and spiky with a deep black color to it. He wore a simple black T-shirt with a long trench coat. Jean shorts and sandles. In his hand was a long sabre that seemed to be made of bone.

He leaped over to Sky giving him an ucaring look as he inspected Bridge.

The second person was a man as well, but a riddiculously beautiful. His skin was a mocha with a tinge of honey. His hair wafted in the breeze long and pure white. He was garbed similar to the other boy, except he wore a white button up shirt with a black vest. His shorts were black to and he wore a trench coat that looked like it had been sown together from random pieces of cloth. He was weapoonless was Sky's first glance, but that soon changed as a wicked looking massive scythe materialed in his hands. It looked rather evil. Sky couldnt determine what it was made out of but it was a deep blood red color. The man laughed and with a diagonal slash felled the giant creature leaving no physical mark.

Sky was utterly baffled by the two who had defeated that huge monster with ease. Sky was shaken from his thought as Bridge coughed. He immediately rushed to his lovers side " Baby are you okay? "

Bridge blinked as he slowy sat up " Yeah. Just a little winded. Where are we? "

The two rangers looked around them but all they saw was endless wasteland. It might have been a town but the only remnace of a claim to that was a few crumbling and wrecked buildings. It was utterly destroyed.

" You are in a place separate from your own " the long haired person called from where he was knealing by the dead Oni. The creature started glowing an odd green color and it suddenly stood up. It's skin color had changed to a rotten grey, it's severed arm floated back into place, being reattached by tendrils of darkness.

" Whats that supposeed to mean? " Sky asked suspiciously, eyeing the creature and the boy wearily.

" It means your not in kansas anymore " said the black haired boy, his voice laced with sarcasm.

" Now, now Yoko where are your manners. They should know the situation there in. My name is Riku the hell fox "

" Im Yoko, warrior for hire "

Sky still looked untrustful but Bridge smiled " Hello im Bridge Tate, and this is my husband Sky Tate "

Riku smiled and Yoko shrugged " Riku hurry up with the explanation, if there who you say we are then we have to get them back to the base "

The fox demon nodded " Come on i'll explain as were walking " he followed Yoko who'd already started on ahead. Bridge started following but was pulled back by Sky. " Are you sure it's ok to trust them? "

Bridge nodded " Yeah they feel...ok besides there the only ones around right? "

After a few seconds of thinking about it the taller one nodded and they caught up with the group.

Riku began his explanation " You see all life exist in the multiverse. A collaboration of different univereses and dimensions. The one youve landed in is caught in a massive war "

" Whose at war? " Sky asked. Riku shrugged.

" Somebodies and Nobodies. Aw here we are, welcome to omega haven "

They stood in front of a gaping hole awated them . Yoko walked ahead of them and raised his sword. With a quick slash downward the image was dispelled revealing lage decrepit building, the largest in the town that was still standing. Entering the building they found it was much larger then it appeared outside. Rows of tables were lined up, each with men sitting at them. Eating,talking, and laughing. Sky and Bridge watched baffled as they reconized the men as being rangers.

" Come on, the leader is over here " said Yoko gesturing to a large tent surrounded by smaller ones. They entered the tent and found Tommy Oliver sitting at a desk covered in papers and maps.

" Oliver weve found more " said Yoko.

Tommy looked up, he looked tired and exhausted but he smiled and walked over to shake there hands " Welcome friends "

Sky and Bridge shook his hand and introduced themselves, both enthusiastic about meeting THE Tommy Oliver.

" Im sure you have a lot of questions, but it's awfully late and im sure your tired "

Suddenly Riku snapped his fingers. " Eureka! " making everyone look at him.

" What is it? " Yoko asked.

Rku grinned " The child of Oblivion. The parentless being born from the original chaos. The emperor paradox " he was looking directly at Bridge. " That is who you are "

" The child of Oblivion? are you sure " Tommy asked now staring Bridge as well with an odd expression. Riku nodded

" But like you said such talk is best saved for tomarrow " with a nod he exited the tent followed by Yoko.

" Come on I'll have Cole and Merric show you to an available tent " Sky nodded and said thanks, his gaze plastered on his lover who was looking quite shocked.

Yoko and Riku exited the building.

" Are you sure he's the child of oblivion, I thought that was just a legend " Yoko asked. Riku nodded as he leaned against Yoko " Yes Im quite sure. One of my prides is my detection skills, his power is dormant, but it's awakening. Obviously THEY no about it or they wouldnt have sent the Oni to collect him "

Yoko was silent for a moment " The one whose power outclasses all. With abilities thought to only exist in fantasy. This is certainly going to be interesting "

They were silent for a moment as the wind blew softly carrying the scent of death and battle.

" Another one is coming " Yoko spoke softly " 600 bucks say the newbies fuck tonight "

Riku laughed " Wow way to ruin a moment pervert. I'll take that bet Bridge looks like a screamer ". After shaking hands they went there separate ways.

" Here you go, hope you like it " said Cole as he and Merric finished setting up a new tent.

" This is very nice, thank you " said Bridge smiling brightly, Merrick nodded his head

" If theres anything you need please feel free to ask " they left for there own tent hand in hand. Bridge crawled into the tent while Sky stood outside watching Cole and Merrick.

" What are you looking at? " Bridge asked smirking. Sky hurried into the tent, sealing it up

" Nothing, I only have eyes for you " he pinned Bridge down moving on top of him.

" Show me then " Sky grinned and kissed Bridge deeply. Intending to show again and again...TBC


End file.
